Emily
Emily was a character in the Sleepover series and is the secondary antagonist of the same thing. She debuted in SLEEPOVER - Part 1 and soon died in SLEEPOVER - Part 2. She is the daughter of Ben and his wife. Emily was the legitimate daughter of Aby and her mom. From a young age, she was spoilt by her mom and teased and tainted her sister, Olivia. At school, she became extremely popular and decided to invites all the noobs for a sleepover though her parents wouldn’t let her. When they are about to drop Olivia to a boarding school, they allow her to invited anyone she likes so she doesn’t get suspicious. There, she has a game of truth or dare and is dared to kiss Amy which she gladly does. Upon noticing that she is being laughed at, she taunts the couple at her house. She then knocks Leo out by making him hold his breath for 20 seconds and commands her girlfriend to take a picture. When sleeping, she is killed when deemed guilty of taking a picture of Andy and Meeree making out. Her death hasn’t been avenged yet, though the entirity of sleepover is based on her death. Storyline Background ' Emily was born to her mother and her father, Ben. Her father was the formerly wealthy man who used money to attract her mother who was formerly dating Mason. Some time before Emily was conceived, Olivia was born, not to Ben but to Mason who had fathered her with Emily’s Mother before the breakup. Emily was immediately favoured by both her parents and was strikingly spoilt by her mother, who mistreated Olivia with emotional abuse. Emily would terrorise Olivia, and reminded her of how much she shamed her at school. At her school, Emily was immediately very popular, and she befriended Meanie and her cronies. OLIVIA After accidentally slipping the truth about her birth, Emily’s parents decide to take Olivia to Royale High School and tell Emily about their leaving, to which Emily decides to host a sleepover. For her sleepover she takes her love interest Aby, the clown Leo, and the two lovers Grace and Andy. After inviting them, she makes a sadistic joke, and is visibly angered when they refuse to laugh. Sleepover After the people whom she invited arrive, Emily happily says that the place is now their’s as her parents finally left. They start off by playing ‘Spin the Bottle’. The bottle spins towards Aby, and Emily grabs Aby and says that they need some privacy, before making out with her in the kitchen, while Grace and Andy look on in disgust. After commenting on the good feeling she had, Emily then returns and is furious at Grace’s disgusting face, and commands her to spin the bottle. The bottle spins towards Andy, and Emily refuses them privacy. As Andy and Grace make out Aby quickly takes a photo and sends it to Emily. While having dinner, Emily decides to play truth or dare. She first dares Leo to hold his breath for 20 seconds, but Leo faints. An indifferent Emily then taunts Grace and Andy with the picture of them making out, to which Grace replies by smashing her phone. An enraged Emily demands Grace to purchase her a new phone. In the morning, a startled Emily is shocked to find Grace who rudely awakens her and throws her aside, before smothering her with a pillow. Emily struggles to breathe before she finally suffocates. Appearance Emily had blonde long hair. She wore pink shirt with darker stripes on her sleeves, with title ''LOVE PINK ''on the chest part. She also wore black pants and pink ''Adidas shoes. She wore a necklace which was possibly given to her by her family. Relationships '''Emily's Mother Emily and her mother didn't show to have known relation yet, but her mother cares about her daughter and she's was angry that Emily was killed by Grace. Ben Emily and her father didn't show to have known relation yet, but her father cares about her daughter and he was shocked that Emily was killed by Grace. [[Aby|'Aby']] Emily and Aby were probably the best friends, but ODers too. After the bottle stopped on her in Spin-the-Bottle, the two went to the kitchen with Emily happily kissing her. Aby was shocked over Emily's death. Grace Emily and Grace seem to have a poor relationship, she laughed that Grace had a crush on Andy, and she laughed that she kissed him because of her own cruelty, and seemingly snapped a picture of it and sent it to a social media. Later in the morning, she asphyxiated because of forceful pressure on her mouth and nose by the pillow. Death Emily was killed by Grace in SLEEPOVER - Part 2. Grace, who rudely awakens Emily by throwing her blanket off her, she throws Emily across the room. Grace soon grabs Emily's pillow and uses it to suffocate her to death. The reasoning behind her murder was due to a misunderstanding in which Grace thought Emily was cyber-bullying her by posting a photo of Andy and Grace making out. Appearances Episodes * SLEEPOVER - Part 1 (first appearance) * SLEEPOVER - Part 2 (death) * SLEEPOVER - Part 3 (disguise) *OLIVIA - Part 3 (last appearance, flashback) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sleepover